


The Adventures of Dadwin: Eren's Birthday

by imperativa



Series: The Adventures of Dadwin [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dadwin, F/M, M/M, Mild Language, jean being an idiot lol, more of the kids, no armin :(, not much of dad though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1787341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperativa/pseuds/imperativa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren’s 16th birthday fell on a Friday. It was a beautiful Spring Friday. The best Spring Friday the teen could ever ask for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adventures of Dadwin: Eren's Birthday

Eren’s 16th birthday fell on a Friday. It was a beautiful Spring Friday. The best Spring Friday the teen could ever ask for. Eren often kept to himself, so his celebrations were taking the form of (what Erwin called) a small slumber party. Eren invited three of his classmates over for the evening. That morning, Erwin and Levi promised to have the upstairs “bonus room” cleaned for his get together. “IT WILL BE A WONDERFUL SLUMBER PARTY FOR MY LITTLE DUCK (he was never going to let Eren live that one down), AND WE WILL GET YOU ALL OF THE SNACKS YOU WISH. RIGHT, LEVI?” Levi only grunted in response.

After a long, grueling day at school, Eren eagerly waited at the pickup line with his three friends, ready to start eating pizza and cake, and play video games all night.

“Yo, Eren,” Jean asked, heaving his bag over his shoulder. “Your dad sure is taking his sweet ass time picking us up.”

Eren glanced at his watch and glared at Jean. “Shut up, idiot. You can walk to my house if you’re tired of waiting.”

Jean opened his mouth to retort, but Marco cut him off. “It’s quite all right, Eren!” Marco beamed at him. “It hasn’t been that long of a wait. Thomas?” The blond next to him gave a nod accompanied by a grin. “We’re just excited to celebrate this special day with you!”

Eren blushed. _What a dweeb._

After what seemed like all eternity (honestly, it was just an extra 15 minutes), Eren noticed his dad’s shiny black car pull up to the school. The window rolled down, and Eren’s jaw dropped.

“Mikasa! You’re home for my birthday!”

The young woman smiled fondly at her little brother as he got into the car. “I wouldn’t miss my baby’s 16th birthday, now would I? Besides, dad brought you to spend time with me when I turned 22. I wouldn’t miss this for the world.” She kissed his cheek and ruffled his brown hair gently.

“Guys, do you remember my sister? Mikasa?” Eren asked his friends as they piled into the back seat, one by one.

Marco and Thomas nodded politely while Jean stared, drool coming out of the side of his mouth.

“You’re going to catch flies, dumbass.”

Jean snapped out of it, turned bright red, and gave Eren the finger. “Suck it, moron.”

“Boys. Cut it out.” Mikasa warned.

“But Mik,” Eren whined. “Horse face started it.”

Was it possible for Jean to get any redder?

“And I’m ending it,” the big sister said sternly. “So,” she changed the subject, “what do you boys have planned for the evening?”

“Oh, Mik, it’s gonna be so much fun! Daddy is ordering a bunch of pizzas. He said we could eat as much shit (Mikasa whacked him), uh, stuff as we want as long as we don’t make a mess. And dad got me some new video games, and we’re gonna stay up all night playing them!” Eren grinned like a madman.

Mikasa smiled at the boy’s excitement. “I bet you’re going to have a blast with your friends, Eren. But you’re mine tomorrow for celebrations, got it?”

“You know, _Mikasa_ ” was it just Eren, or did Jean lower his voice a few octaves? “If you would like to join us, I wouldn’t mind, ah, showing you how to play some _games_.” Did he just wiggle his eyebrows?

Mikasa’s own eyebrows rose, and she chuckled. “I would love to join you, Jean, but I’ve already made plans with Annie for the evening. It’s been awhile since we’ve spent time together.”

Jean was puzzled. “Annie?”

“Mhm, Annie. My girlfriend?”

The day Jean’s heart broke was the day he found out that his best friend’s big sister was a lesbian.

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to.
> 
> if anyone has any ideas/requests for some Dadwin, leave a comment! If something appeals to me, I'll definitely try and write it :)


End file.
